


Wandering soul

by shipperandsinner



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, My Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipperandsinner/pseuds/shipperandsinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>originally written on 2/11/15, read maybe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering soul

Is your soul lost in the wind?  
Did it fly like a kite?  
Are you back again?  
You say you're a wandering soul  
and I want to understand   
but I'm tethered to the ground.  
You're one with the universe  
and I'm barely one with the world,  
I don't care if its wandering  
I just need a soul.


End file.
